


won't crash and burn this time

by tachibanamei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Break Up, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sad Miya Atsumu, The Author Regrets Everything, happy ending though I promise, kinda a atsumu character study?, sad sakusa kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibanamei/pseuds/tachibanamei
Summary: Miya Atsumu pretends like Sakusa Kiyoomi never came to him, showed him what love was and left.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 36
Kudos: 223





	1. PART 1

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by the lovely [dee](https://twitter.com/wu_uxian).  
> thank you to nico and duaa for reading and letting me put them through this pain!  
> title from [crash&burn by bea miller](https://open.spotify.com/track/72UH76lI4ZDTDoLg3b0KNG)

He’s on the volleyball court. He’s in the smell of the cheap deodorant that permeates the air. The weight of the volleyball in Atsumu’s hand. The sound of cheers that seem never-ending.

He’s in Atsumu’s teenage years. He’s in the yellow of the flowers that grow near the MSBY apartment complex.

Sakusa Kiyoomi.

He’s everywhere. In Atsumu’s bedroom. In the konbini near the train station, only a few blocks away from the gym.

He is in every thought, every breath, every set.

But, he, Sakusa Kiyoomi is not there anymore.

He isn’t at the volleyball court anymore. Not the one Atsumu is used to seeing him on.

The flowers have wilted under the harsh cold of the winter. He’s scratched out from all of Atsumu’s photo-albums from high school.

Sakusa Kiyoomi.

He’s nowhere to be found. Not in Atsumu’s bedroom. He hasn’t been there in 17 months 8 days 2 hours 14 minutes and 4...5…6…seconds. The konbini near the train station closed a few months ago.

He’s in every thought, every breath and every single set.

But Miya Atsumu pretends he doesn’t know. That he never knew. Miya Atsumu pretends like Sakusa Kiyoomi never existed, like he never knew him.

Miya Atsumu pretends like Sakusa Kiyoomi never came to him, showed him what love was and left.

\---

Love. Four letters. One syllable.

Atsumu never understood it. He understood the vague idea of it.  _ To love someone.  _ He knew he loved his parents and his siblings (He even loved fuckin’ ‘Samu). He loved volleyball and his fans. Loved attention and he loved travelling.

So, in theory, Atsumu is aware of what love is. What the emotion means, what it does to people. He loves the people around him; he loves his job and on good days when his heart and mind are at peace with each other; he loves himself.

The idea of loving someone else though was hard to comprehend.

Or so Atsumu thought.

When he is fifteen, he meets Sakusa Kiyoomi. Freaky wrists and germaphobia. Ugly neon yellow-green uniform and unruly curly hair. Sakusa Kiyoomi is fourteen and gearing to be one of the top high school aces in the country. He frowns more than he speaks and glares more than he frowns. He hits Atsumu’s set with such fierce intent, as if he was born to hit Miya Atsumu’s sets.

(As if Miya Atsumu was born to set for him.)

\---

They become friends.

No one is sure how it happens. Suna says it's because they’re both jerks. Atsumu keeps him a headlock till he apologises.

(Approximately 540kms and a 6 hour and 48-minute shinkansen ride away in Tokyo, Komori says the same thing to Sakusa and receives a death glare in return. Suna and Komori quietly think it’s worth it.)

And so, it goes.

Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi text, exchanging jabs and training tips. They speak about their futures, argue about which arc in Naruto is the best and trade gentle words of reassurance.

In the late winter of their second year, Atsumu and Kiyoomi meet again. They’re both better now, stronger than they were last year.

They practice, they hang out after dinner. They practice more. Kiyoomi scares anyone who approaches him back hunched, mask pulled up.

(Atsumu tells him to be nicer, lest he want to leave high school with only Atsumu and Komori as friends. “What’s wrong with that?” Kiyoomi demands, “That’s just sad Omi-Omi! Motoya-kun is literally your cousin! That makes me your only friend! D’ya know how sad that is?”, Atsumu whines and Kiyoomi rolls his eyes. So, it goes.)

Atsumu inspires fear and awe amongst the newcomers. His magnetic sets and quick game analysis skills screaming ‘I’m better than you’. He  _ accidently  _ (“I swear I didn’t mean it like that! It’s not my fault if he can’t even take  _ that _ much criticism!”) starts a mostly one-sided setter-feud with one Genius Kageyama Tobio.

When it's time to leave, Atsumu and Kiyoomi promise to meet and battle out on centre court.

Neither of them gets there that year.

(When Inarizaki loses to Karasuno, Kiyoomi lends Atsumu his shoulder to cry on, the only exception to his touch aversion. Kiyoomi tells Atsumu that he told him starting a setter-feud with Kageyama was the stupidest thing to do. Atsumu rolls his eyes and giggles a little. Kiyoomi falls in love.)

(When Itachiyama loses to Inbushi Higashi, Atsumu buys a packet of umeboshi candy and drops it in the younger’s lap. Neither of them says a thing till Aran is calling out to Atsumu asking him to get on the bus or they’ll miss their train back. “See you next year, Captain” is all Sakusa says, mask pulled down to give Atsumu the tiniest of smiles. The ‘ _ Thank you for being there for me’  _ goes unsaid. Atsumu only grins, “You too, Captain.”)

Atsumu falls in love on the ride back home from Tokyo, the feeling settling in his chest with the kind of quiet that he never thought he’d feel. Osamu gives him a small smirk at the look on his face.

\---

Summer comes. Atsumu’s last year of high school starts. He decides that he wants to play for the MSBY Black Jackals. Osamu tells him that he wants to quit volleyball after high school, Atsumu’s heart breaks a little.

Kiyoomi tells him that he wasn’t looking at any V.League teams yet, that he’ll think about volleyball later, that right now he just wanted to get into a good university. Atsumu’s heart shatters in its place, leaving his chest hollow. Desperately gasping for air.

Miya Atsumu decides he doesn’t want to be in love with Sakusa Kiyoomi anymore. He deletes his number from his phone, but the feelings stay put in his heart.

\---

Inarizaki wins against Karasuno. Itachiyama wins against Kamomedai. They finally play against each other. A blazing underlined one graces both their jerseys. They shake hands and Atsumu tries not to show his hurt.

Inarizaki wins, and Atsumu let’s pride take over.  _ I’m going to get better. Better than you.  _ Atsumu tells Kiyoomi with his eyes, the same grit and stubborn determination with which he’d declared to Osamu that he’d be happier than him, one year ago.

Kiyoomi clenches his eyes shut, congratulates Osamu and Suna. Ignores Atsumu as the pain in his heart doubles when he sees him shaking hands with an MSBY promoter. So, it goes.

Atsumu loses to Akaashi Keiji, and joins the MSBY Black Jackals as their second-string setter. He practices, he plays, he gets drinks with Akaashi Keiji’s boyfriend and his new teammate Bokuto Koutarou. And he tries to forget Sakusa Kiyoomi and love. He doesn’t have time for either. So, it goes.

\---

Miya Atsumu hates Sakusa Kiyoomi. He hates him. He’s only been in the Black Jackals for about 3 months when there’s a knock at his door, early on his weekend off and he’s greeted with a flustered Sakusa Kiyoomi, tiny suitcase in one hand and a bouquet of colourful tulips in the other.

_ I’m sorry.  _ The flowers say.  _ I love you.  _ Sakusa Kiyoomi says.

Sakusa Kiyoomi, freshman at Osaka University, freshly eighteen stands at the doorstep of one Miya Atsumu, second-string setter for the MSBY Black Jackals, closer to nineteen than he is to eighteen and whispers I love you and I miss you.

Atsumu only has to blink away a few tears. He pulls the younger boy into his tiny studio apartment, puts the flowers in a vase and only then after he’s done making tea for them both does he answer.

“Omi-kun,” he asks, blowing at the tea in his hands, taking a sip, putting the mug down. “What took ya so long?”

And so, Miya Atsumu, and Sakusa Kiyoomi become Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi.

\---

They only make it a little more than a year.

\---

It starts like this. Atsumu chose to stay back at practice longer than he probably should because he doesn’t want to be alone in the house with Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi who is tired, cranky and anxious. Kiyoomi whose words cut deeper than knives, lodging themselves into Atsumu’s heart. Kiyoomi who Atsumu loves but cannot stand.

It starts like this. Kiyoomi takes an accelerated track so that he can graduate early and play with Atsumu again. Atsumu whose voice Kiyoomi can’t stand because it's loud and distracts him from his terrifying workload. Atsumu is overworked, sore and anxious. Atsumu whose silence rings louder than any words he could’ve ever spoken, carving a hole into Kiyoomi’s heart. Atsumu who Kiyoomi loves but cannot stand.

They try. And like the autumn wind blowing freshly raked leaves away, leaving them scattered and in chaos- they fail.

In the fall, Sakusa Kiyoomi, sophomore at Osaka University, aged nineteen packs up his bags and leaves Miya Atsumu, MSBY Black Jackals first-string starting setter, freshly twenty.

Sakusa Kiyoomi leaves like he came. With a fresh bouquet of tulips on the table ( _ I love you _ and  _ I’m sorry _ .), his key and their picture albums laying neatly next to it.

If Miya Atsumu notices the lack of colour in the bouquet this time, he doesn’t comment on it. Instead, he grabs the key and the album and scratches at any picture with even the slightest hint of neon yellow-green in it.

Sakusa Kiyoomi drops his course load and decides to do all four years at university and Miya Atsumu starts coming home again.

So, it goes.

\---

Love. Four letters. One syllable.

Atsumu doesn’t like thinking about it. He doesn’t need it. A mantra he keeps to himself.

It hurts when Kiyoomi leaves. He doesn’t take the pain with him, and instead leaves behind memories that hurt even more.

So, he practices. Spike after spike, his two serves combining together to make a third hybrid serve. He gets along great with the team. He goes for drinks with Bokuto. Eats dinner with Osamu every Tuesday and Thursdays.

\---

He does this for more than a year. Hoping desperately to  _ forget, forget, forget _ .

And still,

He’s on the volleyball court. He’s in the smell of the cheap deodorant that permeates the air. The weight of the volleyball in Atsumu’s hand. The sound of cheers that seem never-ending.

He’s in Atsumu’s teenage years. In the yellow of the flowers that grow near the MSBY apartment complex.

Sakusa Kiyoomi.

He’s everywhere. In Atsumu’s bedroom. In the konbini near the train station, only a few blocks away from the gym.

He is in every thought, every breath, every set.

But, he, Sakusa Kiyoomi is not there anymore.

He isn’t at the volleyball court anymore. Not the one Atsumu is used to seeing him on.

The flowers have wilted under the harsh cold of the winter. He’s scratched out from all of Atsumu’s photo-albums from high school.

Sakusa Kiyoomi.

He’s nowhere to be found. Not in Atsumu’s bedroom. He hasn’t been there in 17 months 8 days 2 hours 14 minutes and 4...5…6…seconds. The konbini near the train station closed a few months ago.

He’s in every thought, every breath and every single set.

But Miya Atsumu pretends he doesn’t know. That he never knew. Miya Atsumu pretends like Sakusa Kiyoomi never existed, like he never knew him.

Miya Atsumu pretends like Sakusa Kiyoomi never came to him, showed him what love was and left.

\---

It gets better. Atsumu learns to forgive, to live with the Sakusa Kiyoomi shaped hole in his heart and he lives.

So, it doesn’t fucking make sense. It doesn’t make sense when 28 months after he walked out, Sakusa fucking Kiyoomi stands in the line-up for the MSBY Black Jackals try-outs.

Atsumu wants to scream and maybe run out. Everything around him coming to a standstill, shaking him to his very core. The word  _ love  _ floating around his head, mocking him.

He doesn’t know this Sakusa Kiyoomi. The one who is now taller than him. Whose hair isn’t just a curly black mop, but is styled and maintained with an undercut. He knows the moles on his forehead. Knows that he’s probably carrying at least two packets of wipes and one spray-bottle of alcohol in his bag right now. Atsumu knows all this. He knows Sakusa Kiyoomi.

What he doesn’t know is the ring on his finger.

\---

Atsumu doesn’t greet him, instead he focuses all his energy onto Hinata Shouyou, back from his 2 year long stay in Brazil. The Black Jackals offer Hinata and Sakusa both contracts for first-string. They both accept.

Atsumu’s heart clenches dangerously.

He avoids talking to him. Omi-Omi becomes Sakusa and he doesn’t even say a word when Bokuto and Hinata start calling him ‘Omi’.

They work on the court as beautiful as ever. Stronger than they’ve ever been. The ball falls perfectly into Sakusa’s waiting palm again and again, as he drives the ball past the liberos every single time.

“You two make a dream team” everyone tells Atsumu. He clenches his fists and puts on a fake smirk “As if.” He replies every single time. Sakusa never says a word.

(Atsumu sits wide awake at night every time after. Ruminating over how even after all these years, after the months that dragged together in one big blur; Sakusa Kiyoomi remains the only one who Miya Atsumu has ever felt he was born to play volleyball with.)

At age sixteen, Atsumu fell in love.

At age twenty, Atsumu had his heart broken.

At age twenty-two, closer to twenty-three, Atsumu lets himself fall again.

\---

The ring doesn’t make sense. Osamu says it could be from Ushiwaka. Atsumu resents that thought more than he probably should. Suna tells him to stop being a coward and confront Sakusa.

“Be a fuckin’ man, dude” Suna drawls, mirth bubbling just beneath the surface. Atsumu wants to tell him it's not that easy. He wants to cry and scream. He doesn’t.

“Fuck ya, Sunarin” he says instead, with all the snark he can muster.

‘It shouldn’t hurt so bad’, Atsumu thinks, re-watching the Inarizaki vs Itachiyama match from the spring of 2014. Inarizaki wins and Atsumu sees the pride and love in Sakusa’s eyes through the shitty quality of the video.

He wonders why he hadn’t noticed it back then.

He lets out a low yell, rumbling deep in his chest as the tears rapidly fall onto his lap for the first time in the past 30 months since Sakusa Kiyoomi left Miya Atsumu and took his home with him.

\---

“Going out with the team was probably a bad idea.” The thought hits Atsumu as he watches Sakusa drown a shot. He winces, a little and Atsumu watches, worried.

The Sakusa he knew probably wouldn’t have been able to hold his alcohol. But Atsumu didn’t know this Sakusa, so everyone around him keeps drinking and Atsumu keeps on watching, ice melting in his mojito.

Atsumu is proven right, 2 hours later when he carries a drunk Sakusa back to his apartment. He’s not sure how the fuck he got assigned to _ Sakusa _ of all people but Atsumu decides that he doesn’t have much of a choice anyway.

He’s not sure what to expect out of Sakusa’s apartment but he’s taken aback when he pushes into the house, gently lying Sakusa down on his couch.

There are flowers in vases.  _ Tulips.  _ Pictures are hung almost carelessly, as if the one putting them up did it on a whim. There were pictures of Sakusa as a child, of him in high school. Pictures of Komori and Ushiwaka and-

_ Oh. _

Pictures of him. Atsumu blinks. Once. Twice. Rubs his eyes. And its still his own smiling, younger face staring back at him.

Atsumu gapes, and behind him someone shuffles.

Sakusa gets up, rubbing at his eyes and walks towards the kitchen. He pauses as he realises Atsumu is staring at him and then at the picture of high school Atsumu framed on the wall.

“Uh… I should…I should get going?” Atsumu stutters, words coming out in a question. Sakusa continues to stare, mask half falling off his face.

Atsumu backs up, and makes a quick show of putting on his shoes.

“Wait” Sakusa’s voice calls, just as Atsumu reaches for the door. He turns around, eyes wide.

“Ts-Miya. Wait. Can we talk?”

\---


	2. PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to [dee](https://twitter.com/wu_uxian) for beta'ing once again!

There comes a point where loving someone hurts more than it doesn’t.

There comes a point when the hurt spills out of your mouth in words that hurt even more.

Sakusa asks Atsumu to stay. Atsumu asks him to leave him alone instead.

“Ts-Miya. Wait. Can we talk?” Atsumu pauses at the door, gives Sakusa a final look and shakes his head. A breathy laugh.

“I don’t think we’ve got much ‘ta talk about, Sakusa-san. Ya made yerself really clear last time we spoke. I don’t wanna bother ya any more than I already am. Congratulations on yer engagement by the way, I saw the ring. It's very pretty.” His grip on the door handle tightens.

“Atsumu…” Sakusa starts, but he’s already swinging the door open and stepping out into the sweet summer air.

Atsumu turns around, bright smile plastered onto his face.

“Don’t worry, Sakusa-san, I remember you telling me to keep my distance, don’t worry. This was only a one time thing. . I’ll see you at practice!” 

_ A closed door. 5…6…7 steps. The elevator opens. One step in. Press the button for the 3rd floor. Fall to the ground, sobs racking your body. _

\---

Osamu tells him he should’ve stayed and talked. Suna tells him that he can and will come to Osaka to drop-kick Sakusa. Atsumu laughs a little, chest hurting from the force of it. So it goes. 

\---

Atsumu doesn’t expect to get cornered by Bokuto and Hinata one afternoon after practice. They stare at him as if one wrong look and he’ll break down. Atsumu doesn’t understand.

“Atsumu-san,” Hinata starts, eyebrows furrowing “Are you okay?”

Atsumu blinks. “Sho-kun, why wouldn’t I be okay?”

Bokuto’s face pinches in annoyance.  _ ‘That’s new,’  _ Atsumu thinks.

“Atsumu, I don’t know what happened between you and Omi, but you both need to cut the bullshit already.”

Atsumu gasps, eyes hardening and smile dropping. “What the fuck are ya talking about Bokkun? Nothing happened between me ‘n Sakusa. We’re fine.” He shifts his bag up higher on his shoulder and moves to leave.

Bokuto rolls his eyes, and makes way for Atsumu to walk past him.

“It's not worth giving up on love, you know. Not when the person you love loves you back just as fiercely and is hurting just as much,” Bokuto calls out, Atsumu stops in his place.

Bokuto continues, “But what would I know.”

He hears Bokuto and Hinata shuffle away behind him walking away, already in conversation about Kuroo’s party and something about the ‘third gym squad.’

Atsumu mulls the words over in his head.

_ It's not worth giving up on love, you know. _

_ It's not worth giving up on love. _

He knows. Atsumu knows.

\---

It ends like this.

Atsumu, age twenty, walks into the apartment at 12 AM, trying his best to not make any noises in an effort to not disturb his boyfriend.

He walks into the kitchen, gym bag in hand, to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

“Where were you?” Atsumu whips around at the sound of his boyfriend's voice.

“Hey, Omi-Omi! Done studying for tonight?” His voice is careful upon seeing the frown on Kiyoomi’s face, his hands crossed across his chest.

“Where were you, Atsumu?” Kiyoomi asks again, eyes hardening as he brings himself up to his full height, just an inch shorter than Atsumu.

_ He’s going to grow taller than me,  _ Atsumu thinks vaguely at the back of his mind.

“I was at practice! And then Bokkun and I went to grab some drinks! He was telling me about how he and Akaashi-kun are planning on moving in together soon. Also, I-” Kiyoomi cuts him off.

“Why weren’t you picking up your phone?” He asks, anger seeping away from his voice and getting replaced by hurt. “I made us dinner, but you weren’t picking up your phone, ‘Tsumu.”

_ Hurt. You hurt him, Atsumu. _

“I- uh. My phone died. And I thought that you were probably studying so I didn’t think you'd really care.” 

Kiyoomi sighs.

They fight.

It ends like this. Kiyoomi walks out the door saying he can’t do this anymore. That this is too much and too less. Too much space between them, not enough love.

It ends like this, with half an empty closet. With spaces on the wall where pictures used to be. A fresh bouquet of tulips on the table.  _ I love you, and I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I can’t do this anymore. _

It ends with Atsumu on the floor and Kiyoomi already too far away.

So, it goes. Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi once again become Miya Atsumu, and Sakusa Kiyoomi.

\---

It goes like this.

Atsumu waits. He waits and waits and  _ waits _ .

Waits for the ring Kiyoomi seems to wear all the goddamn time to come off, but it never does. It stays there, mocking Atsumu.

_ You lost him.  _ The ring says.  _ That should’ve been from you. You don’t even know him enough anymore to know who it’s from. _

And so, he waits. Anxiety overrunning the intense need to just  _ talk  _ to Sakusa. Kiyoomi.  _ His  _ Omi-Omi.

\---

When Atsumu was a kid, he’d always rip band-aids off quickly, in one swift motion. Osamu would cry, saying that he was too scared and he didn’t want it to hurt, but to Atsumu, that one swift motion and half second of pain was always easier to deal with.

His mom always said that he was like that in real life too, so afraid of pain that he would rush into things without a second thought.

Atsumu guesses she’s right as he stares at the text he just sent.

**To: Sakusa Kiyoomi**

_ Are you free right now? _

\---

To his credit, Sakusa doesn’t say anything as he gets into the car, or as Atsumu starts driving. 

He stares out the window, face resting on one hand and the other curled into a fist on his lap. Atsumu occasionally glances over, pointedly staring at the ring.

“You can ask, you know?” Sakusa says an hour into the drive.

Atsumu’s hands grip the steering wheel, knuckles white.

“I know,” is all Atsumu replies.

Thirty minutes later, Atsumu speaks again.

“You’re not dating anyone.” It’s a statement rather than a question, and if it surprises Sakusa, he doesn’t show it.

“I am not.” Sakusa says, neither of them looking at each other.

10 more minutes.

“You haven’t dated anyone since we broke up.”

There comes a time where you just have to rip the band-aid off. No matter how much it hurts, how much it makes you want to cry, the band-aid needs to come off.

Sakusa doesn’t reply. Atsumu keeps driving.

\---

The Sakusa Kiyoomi Miya Atsumu knows would have never willingly agreed to a spontaneous road-trip.

The Sakusa Kiyoomi that Miya Atsumu knows wouldn’t have willingly agreed to a spontaneous road-trip to a destination he doesn’t know.

Atsumu pulls into the parking lot of their destination and kills the engine. Sakusa blinks and stares at him.

_ Sakai Tulip Festa, 2018,  _ the billboard reads.

“Atsumu, I-” Kiyoomi starts, a helpless look glazing his eyes.

Atsumu gets out of the car, interrupting his train of thought “Let’s go, Omi-kun.”

Atsumu buys the tickets, and then pulls out two face masks, wet wipes, and disinfectant from his backpack. A silent, “ _ Do what you need to do. _ ”

Kiyoomi listens.

As they silently walk through the flowers, weaving through couples and children they come to a stop near a patch of stark white tulips, slightly swaying in the early April breeze.

“That brand of umeboshi candy that year had a lucky draw thing.” Atsumu starts, watching the flowers, the people.

Kiyoomi nods next to him, and Atsumu turns his head to look at him.

“Ya should’ve told me, Omi-kun.”

Kiyoomi sighs, looking away from Atsumu and straight up at the sky.

“I didn’t know how.”

Atsumu mouths the words,  _ I didn’t know how.  _ He tastes them on his lips, nods a little.

“We didn’t know a lotta things, Omi-kun. I didn’t know how to tell you I was sorry; you didn’t know how to tell me not to leave you behind. We were stupid little kids, honestly.”

He hears the sharp intake of breath, a silent sigh of relief.

“I shouldn’t have left.” Kiyoomi starts, “I thought you were going to leave me behind, ‘Tsumu. Here I was, just a college kid- in every sense of the word- and there you were, starting setter for the MSBY Black Jackals at just age twenty. It was terrifying.”

Kiyoomi took a deep breath.

“I should’ve told you. Of course, the ring is from you, even if it is in the most indirect sense of the word. But, it's you. It's always been you. I don’t know if it will ever stop being you.”

\---

He’s in the volleyball court, He’s in the smell of the cheap deodorant that permeates the air. The weight of the volleyball in Atsumu’s hand. The sound of cheers that seem never-ending.

He’s in Atsumu’s teenage years. He’s in the yellow of the flowers that grow near the MSBY apartment complex.

Sakusa Kiyoomi.

He’s everywhere. In Atsumu’s bedroom. In the konbini near the train station, only a few blocks away from the gym.

He is in every thought, every breath, every set.

He is everywhere,

Sakusa Kiyoomi.

He’s there when Atsumu rolls over in the morning, only to be faced with a solid chest.

He’s there at every practice, hitting Astumu’s every set. Like he was born for it. Like Atsumu was born to set just for him.

He’s in the new konbini by the train station, a few meters past the old one. The yellow flowers that grow near the MSBY apartment complex are beautiful, the tulips they keep in the vases of their house are even more.

He, Sakusa Kiyoomi. He is Atsumu’s everything.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowow! what a ride lol. sorry for making you all wait so long for the update! adhd caught up to me and it was kinda hard bringing back focus but!!! thank you everyone for reading and especially nico for his kind words and helpful atsumu kinnie observations as well as dee for their constant support and helping me over timelines <3
> 
> if you wanna keep up with my writing shenanigans you can follow me on twt [here](https://twitter.com/kyosbian)
> 
> kudos and comments are really appreciated!! thank you all <3
> 
> P.S The tulips flower festival is a real thing that takes place! it was just my luck that I stumbled upon it while writing the last bit of this chapter lmao

**Author's Note:**

> lol
> 
> timeline if you are confused:  
> april 2014: skts get together  
> november 2015: they break up  
> march 2018: sakusa attends the msby tryouts
> 
> follow me on twitter @ [kyosbian](https://twitter.com/kyosbian)  
> part 2 should be out within 24 hours after this goes up! comments and kudos very appreciated!


End file.
